readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
From Pluto with Love
From Pluto with Love is the first half of the thirty-third episode of Ready Jet Go! (Series) Synopsis As the kids get ready for Valentines Day by making their own valentines out of paper, Mindy continues to feel sad that little, frozen Pluto is so far out at the edge of the solar system. When Sydney shows Mindy a newly-downloaded, full-color image of Pluto as seen by the New Horizons spacecraft, Mindy is intrigued by Pluto's 'heart' of ice. Mindy once again feels that Pluto deserves our love, since it's no longer considered a planet, but is orbiting out there at the edge of our solar system, like a big frozen Valentine. She asks Sydney to bring her own little hand-made Valentine to Pluto on her behalf. Sydney leads an expedition of the kids to Pluto to bring Mindy's Valentine, experience the frozen dwarf planet themselves, and bring back their report to Mindy. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Mindy is shown flying on a saucer in outer space. Pluto, who is actually Sydney, greets her. Mindy asks Pluto how she's feeling these days. Pluto claims that she is fine. Mindy asks her if she's sad that she has been demoted to a dwarf planet. Pluto says that she's alright with being a dwarf planet. To her, it's kind of special being different from the other planets. Mindy asks Pluto what's so special about being Pluto. Pluto says that she is really really cold because of how cold it is in her part of the solar system. Mindy asks Pluto how cold she is. In real life, Sydney says she's not sure how cold Pluto is. Mindy asks Sean if Pluto is too cold to live there. Sean says that it's too cold for humans. Mindy supposes that if she builds an igloo, she can live there with Sunspot. Sydney asks Jet if he knows how cold Pluto is. Jet says he doesn't know. He recalls seeing Pluto when they flew by, but they never stopped there. Sean then shows pictures of Pluto from when the New Horizons spacecraft flew by on the tablet. Mindy asks what New Horizons is. Sean says that New Horizons is a spacecraft that flew past Pluto, and is still flying out of the solar system, and how it took nine years to get to Pluto. Jet says that his mom can get them to Pluto in nine minutes. Sean says that's because he's from Bortron 7, and he has interstellar overdrive. Mindy then notices a big white heart on the picture of Pluto. Sean explains that the scientists are calling the heart the Tombaugh Regio. Sydney says that Tombaugh Regio is a great name. Sydney then notices that there might be mountains on Pluto as well, and thinks that they are ice mountains. Mindy gushes over how Pluto is so small and lonely out there, and so cold and so icy, but it has a huge heart. Mindy then gets a great idea: since it is Valentine's Day, they should send a Valentine to Pluto. Jet says that's a great idea, and asks if it has to do with the hearts they've been cutting out. Sean says yes, and explains that Valentine's Day is another Earth holiday, and says that it's about love in a deadpan manner. Sydney explains that you give Valentines to someone you love, and maybe write them a little note, or a poem. Mindy says that she wants to send a love poem to her favorite dwarf planet, Pluto, and send it in a big heart-shaped Pluto Valentine. The other kids say that's a lovely idea. Mindy asks Jet if his mom can take them to Pluto, if Mindy makes a Pluto Valentine. Jet says yes. Sean nervously asks if the trip is necessary, since Pluto is really, really far. Mindy pleads, and then Sean says OK. At Mindy's house, Sunspot, Mindy, and Sydney craft a Valentine using paper, crayons, and glue. After they finish, Sydney asks Mindy what she would like to say to Pluto first. Sunspot strums his guitar. Mindy starts to sing the song Dear Little Frozen Pluto. Sydney joins in the song. After they finish the song, Jet and Sean applaud. Celery then pulls up with the wagon, and all the kids except Mindy hop in. Mindy laments that she is still too young to go to space. Jet remarks that Pluto wishes he was big enough to be called a regular planet, and Mindy awkwardly agrees. Jet then says when they get to Pluto, Mindy can watch on his wristphone, and Sydney says that Mindy can help her sing the song to Pluto. Mindy says "Bye!" to the others, telling them to call her, and then correcting herself by saying that she'll call them. Sean asks if they can walk on Pluto without freezing solid, but then they blast off into space. Once they're in space, Sean asks again if they are going to freeze on Pluto, since he didn't bring his long underwear. Celery promises Sean that no matter how freezing Pluto is, they have Bortronian technology: the saucer and their spacesuits can take the cold. Sydney wonders how cold can a planet get. Sean states that the coldest place on Earth is Antarctica, since it gets the least sunlight. Sydney says that Pluto gets way less sunlight that Antarctica. Sydney guesses that it's colder. Face 9000 appears and says that they are right. He says that Antarctica is so cold because of how little sunlight it gets, and that Pluto is even colder. He also teaches them that everything on Pluto is frozen solid. The gang gets to Pluto, and Sydney notices the "heart" of the Tombaugh Regio. Mindy shows up on Face 9000's screen, and gets to see Pluto. She wants them to take her Valentine to Pluto. They land on Pluto, but Sean is once again hesitant because of the low temperature. Celery assures him that his Bortronian suit will protect him from the cold. Jet, Sydney, and Sunspot go outside, and point out how dark and snowy it is. Sean thinks the low gravity will prevent him from falling, but falls. Sean wonders why they had to land on the giant ice heart. Mindy insists that the ice heart is the perfect place to deliver the Valentine. Face 9000 says that Pluto is cold, that gases freeze into solid ice. He says that Pluto even has volcanoes made of ice. Sean is confused. Celery explains that Pluto's volcanoes spit out ice and are called cryovolcanoes. Mindy points out that Pluto is very different from the other planets. Jet says that it is different from the outer planets, and Sean says that it is different from the inner planets. Mindy reminds Sydney of the Valentine. The gang gets out their Valentine's they brought for Pluto. Mindy starts singing Dear Little Frozen Pluto. Everyone joins in, while skating on Pluto. The end. Characters *Jet Propulsion *Sean Rafferty *Sydney Skelley *Sunspot Propulsion *Mindy Melendez *Celery Propulsion *Face 9000 Songs *Takeoff! *Dear Little Frozen Pluto Learning Goals TBA Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the film From Russia with Love. *This is the show's first Valentine's Day episode, and the third episode based on a holiday. *This is the only holiday themed episode to be 11 minutes, and not a two-parter. *The episode received a book adaptation entitled Journey To Pluto. Gallery Ready Jet Go - Sean with tablet.jpg Ready Jet Go - Sydney and Mindy singing.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1